1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates holding devices; and more particularly to a hair fastener or barrette and method for application thereof to the head of a person, such as a child having fine curly kinky or short hair, to form from the body of hair a neat coherent mass that enhances comfort and appearance of the wearer, and avoids discomfort oftentimes experienced during the fastening process and continued discomfort during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair fasteners and barrettes have long been in use and are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,199; 3,542,041; 3,998,233; Des. 280,942; Des. 318,540; 5,062,436; 5,097,854; 5,458,109; 5,477,870; 5,857,469; 5,862,814; 5,913,316; 5,979,466; 6,00,409; 6,003,522, 6,024,102, Des. 422,750, and others. Each of these hair fasteners functions by applying constraint external to a sizeable body or lock of hair, which features are generally not available in a child's hair.
For example, in using the barrette disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,199, a lock of hair is gathered and constrained by a metal clip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,854 there is disclosed a method wherein a bundle of hair such as a ponytail is first constrained by an elastic band and then by a loop of flexible material. However, when a person has fine hair or short hair, it is a common experience that this manner of constraint fails to hold the hair. Velcro fastener materials have been used to prevent barrettes from opening. In such fasteners, elements other than Velcro fastener materials are applied directly to the hair to constrain it. None of the previous uses of Velcro fastener materials involves the direct application thereof to the hair; there exists no previous disclosure wherein the advantages of doing so have been foreseen.
U.S Pat. No. 4,896,685 to Lawrence discloses a baby bow hair fastener. The hair lock of the fastener includes two elongated flexible plastic strips having one of the ends laser welded and the other end open. The elongated flexible strips are formed with male and female locking elements, which locking the baby's hair. This device applies a large amount of force on the hair elements, which have to be essentially straight to be secured within this male and female capture element. During use of the fastener, a portion of the baby's hair tends to be harshly pulled by the capture element, causing discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,991 to Marotte discloses a hair-cutting tool wherein hair is combed and held between two panels, which carry hook and loop (Velcro™) strips. These panels are rigid, and are designed to hold the combed air steady using a Velcro™ clamp on one end and a hinge on other end. The contour of the panels are shaped in a wavy manner, so that the clamped hair within the panels containing Velcro fastener material can be cut in a scalloped form. Such panels to be not well suited for holding a child's fine hair. They are much too heavy and are predominantly directed to holding long lengths of thick hair that can be combed straight. Such properties are oftentimes not present in a child's hair, which is generally fine, short, kinky and curled. For these reasons, use of Marcotte's hair-cutting tool on a child's hair might result in extreme discomfort to a child during the attachment and during use phases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,555 to Boxer et al. discloses a pair of flexible pile patching having hook and loop portions permanently attached to a pair of socks. Flexible material in-between the strips is used to form a hinge. Each of the socks is detachably attached, by matching the hook from one sock of the pair with the loop portion of the other sock of the pair to thereby create a removable attachment. Hair is not present in-between the hook and loop portions, and the Boxer et al. device is not a child's hair barrette. The Boxer et al. teaching is, instead, directed to commercial availability of a Velcro strip of material having hook and pile portions, the material having in the form of two parallel strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,871 to Beaudry discloses a hair barrette, which uses flexible strip carrying ribs to capture hair. The plate has a reduced medial thickness to create a hinge so that the strip can be folded over itself and held secure by a locking post that passes through an aperture. A well-combed straight hair lock is clamped between the ribs captured in place by the locking post. This clamping action requires a substantial amount of combed straight hair, which is not usually available in a child's hair. Also, the clamping action requires bending of the strip to generate clamping load, which can be substantial. This load could pull on one or more single hair elements clamped within the hair lock, creating discomfort to the wearer. Discomfort becomes even more intense when short, fine hair is clamped by the Beaudry device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,798 to Goodman discloses a pigtail barrette or clamp. The barrette is made from two ornamentally shaped flexible panels, which are hinged; and carries a clasp. Different hair thicknesses are accommodated by a flexible panel. This panel provides substantial loading on the hair. It prevents sliding of hair, causing the hair strands to be essentially straight. Hair must be substantial straight to effect clasping; and the panels are bend to create the clasping force. Accordingly, the Goodman device is not suitable for use on a child's hair, which is sparse, fine, short, curly or kinky.
Short hairs cannot be gathered into a sufficient mass to be constrained by existing barrettes and fine hairs readily slip through a conventional barrette, since they rely on clasping a bundle of hair. When the wearer is a young child whose hair is sparse, short and fine, conventional barrettes fail to remain in place. Moreover, the necessity for fashioning a barrette which facilitates quick and painless application to young wearers is readily apparent. Moreover, a barrette needs to be low in weight, so that it does not apply stress to the hair during attachment and use. The barrette should clamp the hair without requiring it to be combed straight to facilitate attachment, since the child's hair length is small, becomes curled more often and has a fine texture. A barrette should also have low weight so that it does not apply undue loading on hair strands. It should attach gently to mini-locks of hair and, at the same time, preclude the any tendency for sliding, which is especially prevalent with heavy barrettes.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a hair fastener that is suitable for persons having fine or short hair, and which minimizes discomfort experienced during application and continued use to young wearers such as children and infants.